


Let's play pretend

by Royalyanjun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bickering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom Cho Seungyoun, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Roommates, Sub Kim Wooseok, Tags Are Hard, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalyanjun/pseuds/Royalyanjun
Summary: Wooseok and seungyoun are dating to spite some people... and are roommates who can barely stand each other,  totally not in love , just enjoying the benefits.





	Let's play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever seungseok fic. It's been a while since I wrote anything and actually posted it. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this.

Wooseok rolls his eyes for the third time that night, watching his roommate being surrounded by even more people. The whole room was buzzing about his exceptional football skills and he of course was eating it up as always.

"Can you stop frowning? Come on, we are supposed to be having fun!" Yohan whines next to him.

"I'm not stopping you from having fun, just leave me out of it" Wooseok answers tiredly.

"Hyung, we came to the bar so you could at least take your mind of-"

"Kim Yohan, do not finish that sentence" Wooseok growls and Yohan moves away from him with obvious caution on his face. He feels a little guilty, but this is the last thing he wanted to talk about tonight. The only reason he was here was because Yohan wouldn't stop whining about wanting to go out.

Wooseok doesn't do crowds. Or even people. Especially lately. However he always finds it really hard to say no to the whiny ass baby that is his best friend. 

Yohan had literally begged him to go out after finding out that his crush, who just happens to be the best friends with Wooseok's roommate as well as his teammate, Lee Hangyul was going to be at this popular hangout slash bar place. It was some dimly lit place with horrible music and cheap beer which meant it was heaven for university students.

Everyone who wasn't Wooseok was here voluntarily, celebrating their football team's first win of the semester. It was also an excuse to get belligerently drunk without caring about the consequences.

Unlike everyone else Wooseok can’t afford to be careless though, which of course has resulted in people thinking he was arrogant or just ‘icy’ as his roommate liked to put it.

His roommate Cho Seungyoun, who was at the very moment looking in his direction. For just a moment his eyes widened slightly, looking surprised to see Wooseok, but then the expression was gone, replaced by one of those infuriating smiles. Those smiles always irritated him the way little else did.

Seungyoun made his way to their table with Hangyul in tow, the girls who had been around him all letting out disappointed sighs as he walked away. Wooseok yet again rolled his eyes at the pathetic display. 

Yohan seems to have gone catatonic upon seeing Hangyul walking behind Seungyoun. His best friend is openly staring at the two of them. This is usually how it goes whenever Yohan sees Hangyul. He literally goes speechless. Wooseok isn’t sure whether he should be exasperated or amused.

"Am I hallucinating or did the ice prince decide to grace us with his presence?" Seungyoun says in a sickly sweet voice leaning in to make sure Wooseok can hear him in the noisy bar. Oh he can hear him alright. 

"Go back to your fanclub Seungyounie, don't break their fragile little hearts" Wooseok says sarcastically.

"Shouldn’t you be at the library or something?"

"Shouldn’t you be passed out or hooked up to an IV somewhere?"

This is the extent of their relationship. They continuously exchange barbs, yet still somehow managed to have lived together for almost two years. They weren't enemies nor were they exactly friends, but they did know how to hold a conversation.

Seungyoun laughs out loud, while Hangyul who has been eyeing Yohan this whole time finally speaks up "Uhh is he okay?" He slurs.

Wooseok who seems to be in a weird trance looking at Seungyoun, breaks out of it when he hears the question. 

"His name is Yohan and he is fine. Just drunk. Apparently he goes mute when drunk." Wooseok says, nudging his friend to no avail. 

"Yohan, what a cute name" Hangyul slurs again and this time yohan reacts by coughing violently. Wooseok truly wants to hit his head on the damn table when Hangyul is startled before he starts hitting Yohan on the back, while the dumbass that is his roommate keeps laughing.

"Okay that's it, as fun as this was we are going to go. Come on Yohan." Wooseok says, standing up, forcing Seungyoun who had perched himself on the table to move a bit. Wooseok hadn’t even realized how close they had been until he did.

Yohan wasn't really drunk so thankfully he could stand, but his friend was still red in the face and even he could see it despite the darkness. Oh tomorrow was going to be fun. Maybe this night was worth it after all. 

"Do you guys need us to walk you home?" Hangyul asks politely and Wooseok is actually caught off guard for a moment. Lee Hangyul was never polite. But the other boys eyes were on his best friend and he didn’t seem to notice how unusual he was acting. Seungyoun was also looking at his best friend strangely. 

"No thanks, we can walk by ourselves" Wooseok replies and because he is fate's favorite joke or something, someone or several someones he didn't want to see walked through the door of the bar, just before they could get out of the booth properly.

Before Wooseok could even think, he is already ducking down, pulling Yohan with him and somehow Hangyul ends up crouched down too.

"Hyung, what the fuck?" Yohan exclaims forgetting the weird non verbal role he had been playing.

"Hey you talk" Hangyul says before Wooseok could reply and Yohan literally eeps and Wooseok really truly just wants to go home.

"Is there a reason why we are acting like five year olds playing hide and seek? A voice asks from beside Wooseok and he jumped in surprise, nearly hitting his head on the table. Seungyoun had crouched down to and was watching them with raised eyebrows.

"This is why I never go out. Seriously, what the hell am I doing?" Wooseok asks in complete disbelief over his own actions.

"Stop freaking out ice prince. Congratulations you are a normal person who avoids people" Seungyoun says without any sympathy.

Wooseok glares at him before looking away. "Hyung, you really can't avoid him forever" Yohan tells him gently. Wooseok hold back the urge to snap at him.

"Don’t you think I know that? You really think I want to behave like this, you know what, let's just go” Wooseok says determinedly as he stands up still pulling Yohan along and sidestepping Seungyoun. 

"See you at home dumbass" he says as a goodbye to his roommate who rolls his eyes

"Not if I see you first ice prince" 

"Wait cute boy, I'm Hangyul!". Is this really the best time for an introduction? Why the hell were they acting as if they didnt know each other when they have in fact met each other before. Drunk people have problems. 

"Yeah I know, I'm Yohan" Oh god his friend is blushing. They really need to leave now.

"I knew that too, see you around Yohan" 

"See you" and with that, the two of them head to the exit, and Wooseok is very determined not to look at their table or where HE was now sitting.

By he, Wooseok meant his other best friend. Well if you can even still call him that.

How does he even begin to describe his relationship with LeeJinhyuk? They have been friends for as long as he can remember. They did everything together. They went to the same high school, had the same friends and even applied to the same university. 

Wooseok had been in love with Jinhyuk for as long as he could remember and he used to be very happy when everyone thought they were a couple but what he had failed to see back then was how Jinhyuk’s face or mood would change when people referred to them like that.

Then university happened and Jinhyuk started to pull away from him. He didn't seem to enjoy being with Wooseok as much as before and he had foolishly thought that maybe if he confessed his feelings then maybe Jinhyuk would say he felt the same way.

Clearly that wasn't the case. What had happened that night ended in Wooseok requesting a new roommate and ending up with Cho Seungyoun at the very beginning of his sophomore year. Now he avoids his best friend who seems to have regrets and keeps reaching out to Wooseok.

And his avoidance brought him his friendship with Yohan, the only person who really knows everything that happened. Wooseok is so grateful for the younger boy and his friendship. Glad he had helped him back then when he had seemed like a lost puppy looking for his dorm floor. 

"Hyung, hyung, Wooseok hyung" Yohan says loudly snapping him out of his thoughts, the two of them were making their way back to their dorm in the somewhat cold autumn air. 

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I insisted we go out tonight" Yohan says guiltily. Looking like. Kicked puppy.

"No Yohannie please, it's not your fault and I actually had fun so thanks" he says with a smile and as soon as he says it he realises it's actually true. He had enjoyed himself against all odds and his roommate's infuriating smile flashed through his mind and okay he didn't really think it was that infuriating anymore. 

It was kind of charming and Wooseok thinks he is losing his mind. Cho Seungyoun was not charming, he was an idiot who liked to think he was charming and cool.

"Wow, you really did enjoy yourself hyung, you’re smiling" Yohan points out, looking cheerful again, and Wooseok immediately stops. Yup he has definitely lost it.

"Shut up" he snaps without any bite to it.

Then Yohan squeals startling Wooseok "Hyung, Lee Hangyul called me cute" he says all flustered.

"Oh did he? I wasn't sure you heard that given your inability to talk when he was around" Wooseok teases and his friend sputters indignantly.

"I'm surprised you heard given the way you were bantering with Seungyoun Gyumri like some kind of old married couple" Yohan counters and Wooseok pushes him with a laugh. He guesses he and Seungyoun do argue like a married couple sometimes.

"Seriously though hyung, how do you guys live together without killing each other,? Every time I see you guys, you are arguing about something" Yohan says, his voice a little amazed.

"I have no idea how I tolerate his drunken, snoring, annoying ass. I just do." Wooseok shrugs. 

The two of them finally arrive at their building, they lived in the same one just different floors. It was quite convenient because Yohan’s roommate was barely around and Wooseok could escape to his room if he wanted some peace and quiet or when his manwhore of a roommate had someone over.

"Hey yohannie, you are right" Wooseok tells the younger boy as they arrive at his door.

"About what hyung? Wait did you just say I'm right? Did I drink too much?" Yohan says shaking his head as if he couldn't quite believe it. 

"Shut it, but yes you are Yohan, I can't avoid him forever, I need to move on" Wooseok says determinedly. 

Yohan sort of gapes at him before he throws himself into Wooseok’s arms. "Good for you hyung. You can do it too." He says before he squeezes the life out of Wooseok and releases him.

"Thanks Yohannie, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Wooseok tells him before he kisses the boy's forehead because his encouraging words mean a lot to him. More than Yohan could ever know.

After making sure Yohan gets into his room safely, he makes his way to his own room. He tries not to cringe at the dirty clothes on Seungyoun’s bed as usual. Wooseok then takes his stuff to go shower before he goes back to his room and does his night skin care routine and falls asleep the minute his head hits the pillow.

Wooseok couldn't have been sleeping for that long because a loud noise wakes him up and it takes him a second to realise it's his roommate banging on the door. Wooseok counts to ten to calm himself down.

Seungyoun must have either forgotten or lost his keys again, this would be the third time this week and the semester has just begun. 

"Wooseok open up I know you are in there" his roommate says banging the door again.

Wooseok gets out of bed and goes to open the door, Seungyoun stumbles in and almost knocks him down. He was more drunk than the last time he saw him. Just how much did he drink after they left?

"Oh you got home" he slurs obviously looking at Wooseok before flopping onto his bed face first,with his shoes and clothes on. That can't be very comfortable but Wooseok cannot bring himself to care. He’s too damn tired.

"Thank you captain obvious" he retorted before going back into his own bed and laying down ready to sleep.

"I'm surprised you went out tonight Wooseokie, who knew the ice prince knows where to find a good bar?" Seungyoun says yet again and Wooseok’s eyes snap open.

"Quiet dumbass, I'm trying to sleep" 

"Come help me with my shoes" 

"No, do it yourself" Wooseok snaps.

"You sound like an angry kitten" the other teases with a laugh and this time Wooseok wants to smother him with a pillow.

"Come help me kitten, please kitty cat" he whines loudly and drunkenly and Wooseok cant take it anymore. He gets up and goes to help him because there was only so much he could take.

Wooseok removes his shoes and suddenly Seungyoun sits up and their faces are close to each other, like really really close and he can smell the alcohol on the other boy’s breath.

"You know for such a stick in the mud, you are very pretty kitten" Seungyoun says looking him in the eyes and for some reason can't seem to move. Seungyoun calling him pretty sent shivers down his spine.

Wooseok blinks to get out of the trance he is in and pushes Seungyounaway who just laughs.

"Oh I got you flustered didn't I? So cute when you blush ice prince" Seungyoun laughs and Woosoek grabs the extra pillow on the bed and thumps him hard in the face.

Seungyoun laughs even louder when Wooseok huffs and walks to his side of the room.Wooseok glares at him before laying down and faces the wall and wills himself to sleep before his annoying roommate can start snoring like the fucking freight train. He really needs to get that checked out, it might be a medical condition, and now he has no idea why he even cares.

Wooseok wakes up the next morning feeling tired and grumpy and he has four classes and a shift down at the animal shelter. So he gets up to get ready for his day while being loud as possible just to get back at the person responsible for his mood. 

Seungyoun groans when Wooseok slams his books on their shared bedside table making the sound vibrate in their room.

"You’re satanic, you know that right?" Seungyoun groans as he sits up, holding his head. His hair messy and his eyes red. He was also shirtless and Wooseok figures he must have removed it some time last night before he catches himself, why the fuck was he thinking about that?

"Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry I didn't realize" he says his voice dripping with fake sweetness.

"Ugh you suck kitten" Seungyoun says apparently intending to go back to sleep but Wooseok just slams the books on the table again.Hard. Seungyoun curses out loud. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you ice prince?" Seungyoun screams in frustration this time. Wooseok just smiles at him. 

"Okay you are no longer a kitten or even an ice prince, you are now just satan, what the fuck do you want?" 

"For you to get your ass up and get to class, our argumentative writing class starts today" Wooseok informs him nonchalantly and watches the others eyes widen. This class was important for his communication major. Really, he should be thanking Wooseok instead of calling him names.

"Shit, I forgot about that" he groans as he stretches and Wooseok can see some of his tattoos. He immediately looks away, it's not that he hasn't seen them before, they were roommates after all. It's just for some reason this time around they made him feel a bit restless.

"Evidently" Wooseok replies sarcastically as he grabs his books, now intending to leave, really he should have left ages ago. Again he has no idea what exactly made him wake up Seungyoun to tell him about class.

Usually he doesn't give a shit what his roommate does with his academics or football, he just generally doesn't care. Well that’s not really true. He does remember some times where he and Seungyoun had been like normal roommates and actually managed to watch a movie together, like when Seungyoun’s laptop had broken so they shared his, or the time Seungyoun had come all the way across campus to give him his books that he had forgotten on his bed.

Yeah so he exaggerated, he does care about Seungyoun. Plus waking him up like that was definitely fun. As he was about to leave, Seungyoun calls out to him. "Wait for me" his roommate says.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, wait up. I'll go with you, just let me get ready really fast." Seungyoun says as he gets out of bed and grabs his things as fast as he can. It's kinda impressive how fast he moves for someone who had spent the previous night partying.

Wooseok sighs and for some reason he does wait for him, he opens his books and begins to scan through them. He doesn't realise how much time passes when a freshly showered seungyoun comes back into their room.

"Of course you read when you are waiting, you are such a bookworm" Seungyoun says, startling Woosoek who scowls at him. 

"At least I know what books are unlike you, it's a wonder you even made it into this school"

"Not that it's any of your business kitten, but I study, I just have a life too unlike you".

"Don’t call me that, and if by life you mean getting drunk and hooking up with random people then yes you have a great life" Wooseok snorts as they walk out of their room.

"This is coming from a prude who never leaves the library" Seungyoun retorts. Wooseok pushes him a little "I’m not a prude".

"Oh really? When was the last time you ever dated or even had actual friends. Yohan doesn't count." 

Ouch, Wooseok thinks, that hurts and yeah Seungyoun is right somehow, he doesn't have many friends, but that's because Woosoek is not a people person and he likes being on his own but he would rather die than admit that to Seungyoun, the social butterfly or something like that.

"I have friends and just because I don't parade my dates around doesn't mean I don't go on them" Woosoek says defensively, halfway lying too. He hasnt been on a date in a while and he wasn't sure the one's he's been on even count as dating.

"You date?" Seungyoun asks and something in his voice makes Woosoek look at him. Seungyoun looked a bit angry and maybe slightly sad? Wooseok is confused but before he can question it further the look disappears.

Seungyoun doesn't say anything afterwards and while the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't comfortable either. When they reach their class building, he takes a detour to go get some coffee, it was still early and he was already tired from this weird morning so he needed some caffeine.

"Where are you going?" Seungyoun asks him when he changes his route.

"To get some coffee" Woosoek answers without looking at him.

"I need some too" Seungyoun says following him. Wooseok doesn't answer, he is confused enough as it is.

The coffee shop wasn't far and it took them only ten minutes to get there. The shop was basically empty due to the fact that it was an ungodly hour. But then Wooseok spots two people in the back that makes him want to turn around and run, or hide somewhere.

Lee Jinhyuk and Han Seungwoo were there, looking very much like they were on a coffee date, all smiley and sharing pastries and Woosoek wants to throw up. 

But then he remembers his resolve. He told Yohan that he was going to stop running away everytime he sees Jinhyuk. But that was easier said than done.

Suddenly someone nudges him and he looks up to see Seungyoun looking at him strangely.

"Huh, what is it?"

"what's your order I placed mine" Seungyoun tells him, still looking at him strangely and wooseok doesn't know what to make of that.

"One large caramel macchiato please." Wooseok says to the barista who smiles at him, he knows him from somewhere. His name was Minjoon or something.

"Are you okay?" Seungyoun asks him as they wait for their coffees. Wooseok was trying hard not to look at the back of the room. Not even when he heard Jinhyuk’s laughter and it rips into him. He misses that laughter, he misses talking to him about everything, he just misses his friend and it was all his fault.

"I'm fine" Wooseok says tiredly this time. He was feeling hurt but he makes the mistake of looking up and sees Jinhyuk looking at him. His friend seems surprised to see him and even more surprised to see him with Seungyoun. Jinhyuk keeps looking at them. 

It's like he didn't expect to see Wooseok hang out with someone like Seungyoun, so to spite him or maybe just to see how he would react, he reaches for seungyoun's hand, startling his roommate who looks at him like he has grown a second head.

Wooseok looks at him pleadingly hoping the other will understand and to his shock, his roommate does and not only did he get it, but he let's go of Wooseok’s hand, only to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

Wooseok tenses at first before he relaxes into it, the barista gives them their drinks, he smiles again at Wooseok and this time seungyoun tightens his arm around him. What the hell was that?

Seungyoun steers them out of the coffee shop, Woosoek tries to subtly look back and he sees Jinhyuk still staring. There was something on his face that made Woosoek feel great but another part of him feels like a fool for stooping so low.

When they are fully outside and away from prying eyes, he quickly detaches himself from Seungyoun.

"Thanks, for playing along" he mumbles looking away from seungyoun. His roommate doesn't say anything, but he keeps looking at Wooseok which makes him feel uncomfortable and he thinks maybe he had offended Seungyoun or something. 

”Um, look I'm sorry I did that, I don't even know why I did that-" wooseok starts but gets cut off by Seungyoun laughing.

"You are cute when you ramble, it's good to know you are human wooseokie, come on let's go to class" Seungyoun says before walking away with a laugh leaving him feeling confused and rooted to the spot.

"Aren’t you coming?" His roommate asks when he realises Wooseok wasn't following him. Wooseok hurries up to catch up with him while taking a large sip of his drink for his suddenly dry throat. 

"Are you not going to ask why I did that?" Wooseok finally asks him, not being able to stand Seungyoun acting like nothing happened. Which, to be fair nothing did.

Seungyoun stops walking making him stop as well. "Nope, I'm not going to. All I know is I did you a favour which now means that you owe me" Seungyoun says cheekily, his eyes twinkling.

"What do you-?" Wooseok asks but before he could finish, the other starts to walk away again.

Wooseok walks faster to catch up with him and his damn long legs, what exactly has he gotten himself into? This was just his luck really. Of all the people in the world, it had to be Cho Seungyoun that he did something like this with.

It wasn't even anything, he just held his damn hand, how does that equate to a favour?

"I don't owe you anything" wooseok says when he catches up to him. Seungyoun doesn't answer, he just laughs that irritating laughs of his and this time it actually affects wooseok. 

Something is really wrong with him this morning. Since when did everything Cho Seungyoun did affect him? Last week he couldn't care less about the guy but here he was today in some weird game with him.

But if Woosoek really thinks about it, he has to admit to himself that this was also the first time in weeks he feels like his life is anything other then bland. That's probably also why he decides to ask what he does "What do you want then?" 

Seungyoun this time looks at him, and Woosoek feels like he is about to make a deal with the devil, because he absolutely looks like one at the moment and Woosoek eels tingles of excitement ripple inside of him.

"Simple, for us to date" Seungyoun says.

Okay he did not expect that and he nearly chokes on his drink in shock.

"Excuse me?" Wooseok sputters.

"Relax, it won't be real-" Seungyoun replies but before he could finish, they both hear his name being called by some female voice,and he watches as Seungyoun’s face changes to one of exasperation and some anger.

He tries to see who is invoking such a reaction from Seungyoun, but his roommate grabs his hand and starts dragging him away.

"Hey Cho Seungyoun what do you think you are doing?" Wooseok demands as he is pulled into their lecture building but not their classroom, no Seungyoun pulls him into an empty one and closes the door.

"Thank God, okay now as I was saying, it won't be real ice prince, we just-"

"Hey crazy person, what the hell is happening?" Wooseok interrupts him.

"Fine, look, you have someone you want to avoid, make jealous, well I have someone I want to leave me alone but she wont take fucking no for an answer and I was going to have someone else do this with me but you will have to do" Seungyoun explains and Woosoek cant help but bristle at the last part.

"What do you mean I will have to do? And who told you I have someone to make jealous?"

"It means, you are not exactly my first choice and I'm not fucking blind or stupid, either you are avoid Seungwoo hyung or his boyfriend. And if I'm right, it's definitely his boyfriend"

"Oh gee thanks, for telling me that I'm not your first choice, I'm so heartbroken, and I'm not avoiding Jinhyuk or Seungwoo, what happened in the cafe was a reflex" Woosoek rumbles again and Seungyoun smirks.

"You always rumble when your nervous and I think this just confirms it kitten, you're human ice prince, but don't you think it's about time you live your life, this can be fun. Imagine what people will say when they see us together?" Seungyoun says enticingly.

"Me, with my reputation and you the untouchable ice prince in a relationship, this would be one for the books kitten" he continues and as crazy as it sounds, Woosoek can actually picture it and maybe just maybe this might be what he needs to finally move on.

To stop Jinhyuk from looking at him with pity and stop other people from thinking he is just some cold arrogant person.

"Okay" he says quietly and Seungyoun’s eyes widen.

"Wait what?"

"I said okay. Let’s do this. Maybe it's time for me to show people I'm not some untouchable ice prince as you so eloquently put it" he says, enjoying the surprised look on Seungyoun’s face.

He really didn't expect Woosoek to say yes, did he? Well the jokes on you seungyounie, because two can play that game.

"uh-"

"See you later, boyfriend" he says as he turns to walk out of the classroom. He was absolutely crazy for even considering this but it's been a while since he has felt this excited.

Cho Seungyoun might right after all. This was going to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Please dont forget to show me some love with kudos and comments. 
> 
> It would really mean a lot to me. Thank you guys for reading.


End file.
